User blog:Mrclubtail1234/List of made up We're Back sequels
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Plot: Rex finds a little blue bird named Buster. Buster runs away to join the circus but Buster says "Hey ain't you a dinosaur?". 65000000 years ago Rex chased a dinosaur. Then a UFO hits Rex in the head. Then what came out of the UFO was an alien named Vorb. Rex then chased Vorb. He then shows Rex Brain Grain cereal. Then two robotic hands appeared and fed him tons and tons of Brain Grain. Rex's color changed from dark orange to bright orange and gave him a voice. Then he meets 3 dinosaurs. A blue Triceratops named Woog, a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb, and a purple Pteranodon named Elsa. Rex and the 3 then eat hotdogs together. After that they meet a man named Neweyes. He shows them the Wish Radio. He then gives them Brain Grain. He shows them 2 people named Dr. Julius Bleeb and Pro. Screweyes. Then he takes the dinosaurs to New York. They meet a boy named Louie. He shows them New York but Rex almost drowns in the water. He saves Rex with the help of Dweeb, Elsa, and Woog. Then he invites them to the circus and they all go. Louie flys on Elsa. Then he sees a girl named Cecilia. Then they go to a parade and the dinosaurs pretend to be animatronics. Rex begins to sing but he notices a purple dinosaur and shakes its "hand" but it was a balloon and fell to the ground. Next a girl gets near Rex and he says "hi". But then the people found out they were real dinosaurs and panicked. The two kids tell the dinos that they'll meet in Central Park. Then they find a poster saying "Professor Screweyes' Excentric Circus". Then the police surrounded the dinos and they fled to Central Park. Then the kids meet Screweyes and a clown named Stubbs. They signed the contract and stayed there forever. He then shows the dinos Brain Drain and said that it will change them back to their prehistoric selves. Then he hypnotized the kids and turned them into chimps. There were two choices. If they took the Brain Drain Screweyes will set them free. If they didn't he will take the kids to Hellzahopin. All 4 took Brain Drain and the kids changed back to normal and meet Stubbs the Clown. Screweyes showed the people the reverted dinosaurs and tried to hypnotize Rex but Rex got frightened and grabbed him. He then let him go and the audience cheered. Next Neweyes takes the kids and the dinos to the ship. After a long adventure they made it to the museum and fulfilled the wishes of many children. And Rex tells Buster to remember his story and never run away from his parents. Antagonists: Professor Screweyes, cops We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 2 Plot: Rex gets separated from his friends and the kids and must rescue the kids from Professor Glasseyes' castle guarded by a robot dragon (Rest of the plot could go in any way because I'm thinking of making a roleplay based on this) Antagonists: Dr. Glasseyes, Dr. Glasseyes' Robot Dragon, cops We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 3 Plot: It's the kids' birthday and a bunch of guests arrive at the house (I think the some of the plot should be similar to Shrek: Forever After as I'm thinking of a roleplay based on this) Antagonists: Dr. Glasseyes, Sir Hatesdinosalot Category:Blog posts